Artificial Kiss
by MissPoo
Summary: The InuYasha Crew has gone Modern Era Japan!  Summer has ended, and now it's back to school for the InuYasha gang!  **Lemons and Limes in further chapters**  **KagxInu SanxMiro KouxAya And others**
1. An Unrequired Meeting

**Title: Artificial Kiss**

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: M - Slight Lemon/Lime (in further chapters), Rude Words, Sexual References, And A Lot of Other Stuff... Little Children just shouldn't read this, just like they shouldn't watch InuYasha.

Disclaimer: Sadly... I do not Own Inuyasha... Not Even One Bead off his necklace of Subjugation (boo hoo-hoo) Rumiko Takahashi-sama does :D

Slight Authors Note: Okay, Recently... I have been having this slight craze with Inuyasha Fan-fictions... Well I mean I always have... But The Ones That I really enjoy reading now Are the ones that aren't actually plotted around the show... Like The Ones That the InuYasha crew/cast are friends (or enemies) and they go to school or college or somewhere else. So this story shall be set in modern time... But they still have their demon features… and maybe weapons.

Plot (for now):

The InuYasha Crew has gone Modern Era Japan!Summer has ended, and now it's back to school for the InuYasha gang; Join Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and plenty of the other InuYasha characters on an romantic, hilarious, epic, Tetsusaiga, Wind Scared, Wind Tunnelling, Hiraikotsu cutting, Sacred arrow pinning, fox-firing and cat demon transforming adventure of the heart!

**_Now, on with the story..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Unrequired Meeting<strong>

Inuyasha's Morning:

In Three, Two, One... and Cue the Annoying Alarm Clock Sound...

"Every... Single..." Kicking what seemed his Heavy Duvet Covers off of his bed, The Boy Arose from his long sleep, rubbing his Eyelids to rid the overcrowded sticky sleep trapped inside the corner of both his eyes. Inuyasha attempted to Reach over to his alarm clock but just ended up swinging his hands around vigorously, trying to find the button to turn the alarm off. ""You're listening to Tokyo MI-KUN live and Go-o-od morning Tokyo! It is 6:15 and Currently 18 Degrees Outside! And The city is already filled up with traffic, So Kumosaya Do you think that getting to work today will be an easy job?... Sakumoru, I think the only way TO get around this jam would be to-"" Whilst Turning the Radio off, he exhaled deeply, "...Day…"  
>In mere Seconds, the Shower was running and Inuyasha was undressed and now soaking himself with warm water. 'Fuck... Where's a Towel when you need one...' He thought to himself, Stepping Out of the shower and Looking around for a nearby towel. He Walked Back to the shower and Turned it off, "And I only just got in..." Footsteps were heard, scampering around his bedroom apartment, as he peered into his room through a small opening in the bathroom door, He took his tee-shirt and awkwardly wrapped it around his crotch area.<p>

Uncomfortably walking out of the bathroom entrance; basically, completely naked, he covered his tush and went directly to his closet. Inuyasha opened the doors of his cabinet; He was in desperation to find at least ONE towel. His facial expression quickly turned from aggravated to furious, He spun around 180 degrees and shouted to his television which was directly in front of him, "WHO DOES THAT? I MEAN COME ON!" Collapsing onto his messed-up bed, he realized a sticky note stuck to his wall, next to his bedside draws. He ripped the note from the wall then read it; he immediately sat up and rested his face in the centre of both of his palms. "Miroku..." He picked up his clothes off his bed and quickly put his pants on he struggled to pull up his black skinny jeans. Just in that moment his web-slider rang a certain tune from a certain person who certainly rang him at this hour of the day, every day since the girl down the hall had certainly moved into the apartment.

Inuyasha sat back down and read the screen of his phone, 'Miroku'...He smirked evilly and pressed accept on his phone, "Inuyasha? Man you there? You gotta switch over to TV Tokyo! It's freakin' Tits Galore-" "FUCK YOU DOLT!" He shouted into the small speakers of his Mobile, and then slammed his phone shut. "That should teach the letch..." he said to himself with slight rage. Finally pulling up the rest of his jeans he put on his White 'Double Zee-Zee Elephant' Tee-Shirt and made his way out of his apartment; making sure to lock the door on his way out. Inuyasha started jogging down the hallway with his earphones plugged into his Cute Doggy ears and the volume turned up to maximum, No-one could interrupt him now.

Except Maybe for this...

"Hey! Inuyasha!" The Hanyou's Ears Twitched, He Stopped Running, Turned around and stuck his middle finger up at the man behind him. It was the Lecherous Miroku, although he was Inuyasha's Best Friend, he was also a Real pain in the Ass. His daily needs involves Women, Breasts, Butts, Women, And Occasionally the slight desire for the Girl that lives Next door to him; Sango. After those 'Basic Survival Needs' For a Pervert, There is Porn, Women, Porn, Women, But that is to be expected. Inuyasha turned around to see the Cheesy Smirk on the Face of The Womanizer, "So, Inuyasha Enjoy Your Shower?" He Started to Laugh Hysterically again, until he looked down at the Hanyou and immediately stopped laughing.

"What the Fuck were you doing in my room at 6:17am in the FREAKING MORNING?" Miroku was now being shoved up against a wall with Inuyasha holding him 13 centimetres off the ground by his shirt collar. A sweat drop ran down the side of Miroku's Face, "Heh... Heh..." He swiftly jumped out from Inuyasha's grasp and Pointed his right index finger in the air, "WHY INUYASHA~!" A sparkle glinted from the corner of his mouth, I" am so glad you asked!" Miroku looked around in confusion "...Inuyasha?" He saw the Half Demon jogging down the hallway and ran after Inuyasha quickly. "Fine, I shall jog with you and tell you the story!" "Keh!" Inuyasha said jerkily,

"Okay Inuyasha, It started like this...

Every Morning at 6:10am, The Lovely Sango Wakes up and then has an early morning bathing session... I know this because she switches on the radio and turns it up, loud enough so she can hear it in the bathroom; so therefore I know when she is awake. So today, like I always do, I went out the back of my room and onto the front porch, from there I climbed the ladder to the Dear Lady Sango's Room. Luckily for me, her bathroom window isn't too far up. Although, sadly enough, she had closed the curtains so I was not able to 'Peak' at her this morning.

So Instead, I climbed back to my porch and decided to go visit you. Except, from my knowledge I know that you always lock your front door. So I went around the back to your porch and opened the door there. It was 6:16 am, you had just gotten into your morning Shower, and So I took all of the towels from your bedroom and dropped them off the side of the building from your porch; which is 64 Stories off the ground. Anyways, I left you a sticky note on the wall near your bed and scrambled back to my house via the hallways. I jumped back onto my sofa and switched on TV Tokyo, It was so beautiful I just had to call you, and from there you swore at me, then I went to your Apartment to ask you how you were doing on this fine morning. Basically that's it!"

Inuyasha stood still in front of Miroku, bewildered as ever and then opened his mouth to speak, "That's... it?" Right then when Miroku was about to say 'Yep!' Inuyasha started shouting at him again, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I KNOW WE ARE FUCKING FRIENDS AND ALL BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO STEAL MY FUCKING TOWELS AND DROP THEM OFF THE FUCKING BUILDING!" The exhausted Hanyou exhaled with frustration then massaged his temple to relieve some unneeded stress. "Look Miroku... Why would you even go perving on Sango in the first place?" "Because I L-O-V-E her!" Miroku screamed girlishly, and spun around in circles, "You are acting like a Junior-High School girl." Miroku jumped up in front of Inuyasha, "BOOBIES!" The annoyed man poked Miroku hard on the centre of his forehead and left him to be.

"Ahh! Oh the pain!" the Pervert was now laying down on the floor, with his left hand on top of his forehead, "Owwie..."

As Inuyasha Jogged down the hallway, he went past the room of Miroku's Crush and sighed... 'Oh well...' He switched his iPod back on and put the earphones in his ears; he slowed down and walked over to the Elevator and took out the earphone from his right ear, The Sign Read 'Out of Order... So sorry - Staff of The Shikon City Apartments' "Just great... I need to get down to the Buffet, Which is 54 floors down!" He mumbled under his breath. Inuyasha started sprinting down the long staircase leading to the 10th Floor. (Inuyasha's Apartment is on the 64th floor)

"I'm going to be so late for breakfast, not to mention my morning courses at college"

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Morning:<strong>

'Day 24 of the 2 month 'Start your Day off with something happy' ...Ruined.'

As the Young Woman Lifted her heavy head off of the desk where her Computer sat, she yawned with great sound, 'I'm Awake…' She looked up at her computer Monitor; her head still glued with perspiration to her computer desk, her eyes quickly fixated to the bottom corner of the computer monitor.

"Shit."

The Time was already 6:27, And Breakfast started at Half-Past. She Jumped up, and ran over to her closet, but was distracted by her computer, She went back over to it and quickly check her messages but then stopped herself from doing anything else. Kagome got up again and ran over to her dresser, she quickly brushed her hair, and then whilst she was running out the door she grabbed her Perfume and sprayed it on herself. She ran through the hallways and came to the elevator, the sign read; 'Out of Order... So sorry - Staff of Shikon City Apartments' "You've got to be joking..." She started running again, Down the Long Staircase that ended at the 10th floor. ( A/N: Kagome Lives on the 32nd Floor) She Rushed down the steps in record time, as she got to the end of the stairs she stopped to catch her breath. Kagome looked over to the Digital Clock on the wall beside her, 6:43 AM "NO!" She exclaimed in frustration, The Student Buffet Closes at Quarter to 7 and she still had another 200 meters till the Dining Room.

Kagome; being the Determined Woman that she is, ran quickly, non-stop to the doors of the dining room in just under a minute. She calmed her breathing down and brushed her now-messed-up hair with her fingers. Kagome let out a relieved sigh, It was only 6:44, and they couldn't close the buffet if she was still taking food from it... could they? Kagome opened the Doors, Feeling extremely proud of herself for getting down to the dining room on time. That was until she saw no-one but the Cleaning Staff in the now-empty room. The girl Tip-toed as discretely as she could over to one of the employees, "Ahh, Excuse me? Doesn't the Buffet end at Quarter to?" The Woman looked up at Kagome with a pitiful smile on her face, "Sorry Doll... We start cleaning up at 6:40... But the Hotel Breakfast starts at 7... If you're willing to wait..."

Kagome collapsed onto the floor, "Dear!" the Woman Shouted to Kagome, "Don't worry about me... I suppose it's Breakfast in a box again today..." Kagome Stood up and walked slowly over to the exit of the dining room. Her shoulders were shrugged and she was looking down at her feet... In fact she wasn't looking where she was going at all... She walked straight through the open doors and slammed face first into the solid plastered wall on the opposite side of the hallway. "Ouch..." She sighed, and dragged herself over to the staircase. Kagome closed her drowsy eyes and lay down on the steps to rest "From now On... I'm staying in Bed."

Suddenly, the top of her head started to have pressure on it, As if someone had just put their hand onto the top of her head. "Why would you stay in bed if you could go outside enjoy the world?" Kagome sat up quickly in Shock, "Ahh!" She turned around Looked up, In front of her. There stood a tall, Silver Haired young man. He was wearing the navy blue Tokyo University Blazer, Black Skinnies and Red Converse, His Blazer wasn't buttoned up at all... so Kagome immediately realized that he was wearing a 'Double Zee-Zee Elephant' Tee. She giggled slightly then stood up and put out her hand, "Higurashi Kagome. It's Nice to meet you!" The Boy gave a smile, bent down a bit and planted a soft kiss on her hand. 'I thought she looked familiar…' He thought to himself. Kagome's Face Went Bright red, The Boy looked up at her and put his hand behind his head, "Heh, Sorry... I'm not normally like this, It's just Last night I was watching this French movie- anyways, whenever any man met a woman he'd kiss her hand- Sorry" A light pink blush ran across the sides of his cheeks.

"Oh, Uh That's Alright... I didn't actually mind it. It is Um... Quite Gentleman like!" There was about a 5 second awkward silence until Kagome realized what she had just thought out loud, her face once again went red, she bent her head down in shame. "Kagome was it?" "Hmm? Oh, Yes." She pushed her glasses back onto her nose and smiled, "So uhh... Do you have a umm... name?" The eyes of the Man Widened in shock, "Yes, Sorry! My name is Inusho- Uh I mean Taiyasha- I mean..." The man sighed, took a deep breath and started again, "Taicho Inuyasha." He blushed again, "So, what were you doing on the staircase?" Inuyasha looked down at the girl; Kagome was once again day-dreaming, spaced-out. Call it whatever you want to, but when she was in this state, it may take a while for her to come to realization.

"…Kagome?" Inuyasha reached out and lightly poked her forehead with his index finger, Kagome Immediately snapped out of her day-dreaming, "Huh? Staircase... Oh Well you see... I came down here to get breakfast... but I was just a few fifteen minutes late..." She sighed. Inuyasha Snickered, "Yeah, I was nearly late too... I didn't know that they were starting the Uni Breakfast so early this morning. I heard that there was an uprise in accommodation in this apartment block. So they've moved the Uni breakfast down half an hour or something. I'm not quite sure but I've got a sneaking suspicion that they're definitely doing this just to get more money." Kagome nodded her head in Agreement, "Oh I see! Wait, you nearly missed breakfast? ... What do you mean by that?" "Oh yeah, I made it to breakfast, I just meant that I nearly missed the start of it. It doesn't take me too long to eat, so I like to get down there early so I can go back up to my room and get my stuff ready. Also I had to go get my friend." Kagome's face had a bewildered expression printed onto it, "No way! HOW DO YOU GET UP SO EARLY? I still have to do heaps of things-What's so funny?"

The Boy started laughing, "What, really? Like... Get dressed?" "What?" Kagome said confused of what Inuyasha meant. She looked down at her clothes and realized that she was still wearing her pyjamas. She slapped her face with the palm of her right hand, "I forgot to have a shower so I didn't get dressed." Inuyasha was still laughing, but now even more hysterically, "How did you manage to forget to have a shower?" Kagome started blushing again, "I really don't want to tell you! Besides, you'll just laugh at me even more." She Sighed heavily and started making her way up to the staircase, "Need a hand?" The Boy Generously offered to Kagome, "...How so?"Inuyasha and Kagome Made their way up the staircase, Well Not really separately, Inuyasha Let Kagome onto his back and now he was just jumping onto the staircase railings. "What floor you on?" He asked politely, "I'm on the 32nd... But if that's too far up you can just drop me off here and I'll walk!" "Nah, it's okay, I'd be glad to take you to your apartment, plus you got it easy. My room's on the 64th floor, Oh Man, I'll tell you. Once you've walked up these stairs to my floor once, you'll never want to do it again." "64th floor, Wow... You must get a real nice view of the city up there!" "Yeah, it's pretty nice-" "Wait! My room? Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-WHOA! Hold on there. You are going to take me to my apartment?"

"Well... You do want someone to go with you to the Uni don't you?" Kagome Blushed, "Well... Yeah, But I don't mind walking alon- Wait a second... HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT UNI I GO TO…? Because, I'm not wearing the uniform…" Inuyasha stopped jumping off the staircase railings and put Kagome down. "I go to the same university as you, and before that we went to the same High School… Well I only saw you there 2 years before I went to Uni..." Kagome looked puzzled, "What? You went to the Joshibi High school of Art and Design?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Mhmm, for two years, before that I was home-schooled." Kagome Looked extremely confused, As Inuyasha and Her walked to her room they were discussing how Inuyasha was not a stalker or anything like that, and how he just knew Kagome. "So... Why haven't I heard of you?" Kagome asked Him, still confused, "Uhh, I don't quite know... I was, well known to most people…" Kagome twitched slightly, " You mean Popular? No Wonder, I was always hanging around by myself or-" Inuyasha interrupted her, "Studying in the Library." "Ah…Yeah…" Kagome Looked the man in the eyes, "I'm just going to guess that you've seen me in the Library many times on your way to the Bathrooms..." "Yeah... sure... So when do we get to your Room?" Inuyasha quickly changed the subject. Kagome stopped walking, "Oh yeah, my room. Well it's 101, this door says 103... So it should be the next one up the hall." "Smart, aren't you" The Hanyou whispered to Kagome sarcastically, Kagome continued on with the sarcasm, "Oh har har, Very funny." "Okay! This is where I live~!" Kagome opened up her door and lead Inuyasha into her apartment. Inuyasha looked around Kagome's Flat "Nice place."

"You sit down there, whilst I go get dressed. Then we can walk together to Uni, and then…" "I'll get you breakfast if you want" The boy offered as he sat down on the chair Kagome sent him to. Kagome unintentionally shook her hands around the place exclaiming that he did not have to buy her breakfast or do anything with her, "No please, I'd like to buy you breakfast. It's my treat!" Kagome pondered, "I really don't want you to waste your money on me and my breakfast… Really, you don't have to." Inuyasha stood up and walked directly over to Kagome, He bent down and stared at her face, she blushed slightly. "Money is no problem for me. I would like to buy you breakfast and I would like to hang out with you at college. If either of these is a problem with you then I'll leave" Kagome stared at Inuyasha in alarm, she started to feel guilty for not accepting his offer the first time. "O-Okay then… I accept your breakfast offer…" Kagome got all flustered again, "And-I-Would-Very-Much-Like-To-Hang-Out-With-You-At-College!" She quickly blurted out.

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, picked her clothes up from her bedside drawers and walked into the bathroom without making eye-contact with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was startled by the sound of the bathroom door being forcefully slammed shut, "I can't believe I just talked to her…" The young Hanyou couldn't stop smiling, he was gleaming with joy; you could almost see the rays of light glowing from around him. Inuyasha sat down on the seat that he was assigned to. "I wonder why she hasn't mentioned my ears yet…" Just as Inuyasha was getting comfortable, Kagome came out of the bathroom drying her hair with her towel. She walked over to Inuyasha, threw the damp towel at him and started giggling, "Why are you wearing dog ears? Were you Cosplaying or something?" Kagome bent down and peered at Inuyasha's dog-like ears. Precisely in that second the hanyou's Ears twitched, Kagome stared, wide-eyed at the young man. Inuyasha lowered his head in shame "…I'm a Hanyou…" He looked back up at Kagome to see her grinning at him; her chocolate brown eyes almost looked like they were sparkling. She gasped, "THAT'S SO COOL!" Inuyasha looked confused, but at the same time relived.

"Can I touch them….?" Kagome whispered to him. Inuyasha had a doubting look on his face, "Pwease~! Pwetty Pwease?" the girl was persistent; determined to make Inuyasha allow her to touch his Demon ears. "Okay, Okay, Okay! Fine, touch them!" Kagome squealed in excitement, rolled up her blazer sleeves and latched onto the boy's dog-like ears. She rubbed them gently, 'They're so soft… Is he actually a demon?' Kagome stopped rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears and stepped back from him; she instantly blushed and started frantically waving her hands around the place in distress. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" she exclaimed to the Hanyou, drops of sweat running down the side of her –now bright red- face.

Inuyasha sighed and then a smile formed from the side of his mouth, "Nah, it's okay… I suppose my dog ears are just one of my many flaws—"Kagome ran back over to Inuyasha "FLAW! Your dog ears are no flaw!" She protested violently at the boy, throwing her arms up in the air and clenching her fists, trying to convince Inuyasha that his dog ears were not something to be ashamed of. "It's not that I'm ashamed of them, It's just It gets annoying when every freaking girl you meet they grab your ears without permission and rubs em' like crazy. "

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the front door of Kagome's apartment. "I'll wait for you outside, Hurry up and get ready. When I offered to buy you breakfast, being late to college wasn't intended." As the door was gently shut by the young man, Kagome was left standing in the middle of her room in complete silence. Her mind filled with guilt and confusion, "I asked if I could touch his ears… Why'd he sound cross at me all of a sudden?" Kagome unplugged her Laptop from the wall socket and shoved it into her satchel, along with her other utensils that she'd need for college. As she walked over to her front door she swung her bag over her right shoulder and sighed, 'I thought we were becoming friends… Looks like you've screwed everything up again Kagome."

The Hanyou stood outside Kagome's front door, waiting patiently for her to finish getting ready. His ears were bent down, his shoulders were slouched and his back was leaning against the cream-colored painted, plaster wall. 'Maybe I did sound to… to annoyed at her." Inuyasha pulled himself off of the wall and clenched his fist, 'She asked me if she could touch my ears, she didn't intrude into my personal space… Yet I made it sound like she did something else wrong; something else to annoy me.' The now regretful Inuyasha went to throw a punch at the wall in front of him, but at that exact time when his fist was only the slightest length from making contact to the wall, Kagome came walking out the door. Inuyasha instantly withdrew his arm away from the wall and hid it behind him, Then he placed his other hand behind his head and started awkwardly laughing, "Heh, Heh... Uhh… H-Hello again Kagome."

Kagome locked her apartment door, walked over to Inuyasha and promptly pointed her index finger at him, "I'm sorry for before." She bellowed apologetically. Pulling back her hand she sighed, "You can go if you want. I'll catch the next bus." Inuyasha froze, 'Why is she apologising? I was the one who lashed out at her…' The Hanyou sighed and bent down, He chuckled "You will be catching the bus if you don't get on my back now." "hu—"The girl screamed, Inuyasha had picked Kagome up and put her on his back, he was now sprinting down the hallway. Kagome squinted her eyes, "Inuyasha, Where are we going?" She shouted at him. She opened her eyes to realize that he had just missed the staircase exit, and was now on the route to a wide open window, she roared at him again, "INUYASHA! HAVE YOU GONE BLIND OR SOMETHING? THAT'S AN OPEN WINDOW YOU KNOW!" The girl closed her eyed shut again and grabbed firmly onto Inuyasha's school blazer.

Inuyasha cunningly grinned, "Oh I know that it's open… Kagome, how do you feel about heights?" "WHAT?" She called out. As soon as she had clenched onto Inuyasha, the Hanyou had jumped out of the window. Kagome's heart skipped a beat, her stomach churned and everything inside of her felt like it was turning upside-down, she held on even tighter to Inuyasha, enough to make crinkles on the shoulder of his blazer. Inuyasha tilted his head back to Kagome, "How are you doing?" he said with a cocky tone in his voice. "DOES THIS SEEM LIKE A TEA AND COFFEE BREAK TO YOU? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ASKS THE QUESTION 'HOW ARE YOU DOING' AFTER JUMPING FROM THE 32ND FLOOR OF AN 80 STORY BUILDING?" Kagome had swung her fists in the air with rage, punching at Inuyasha whilst she was yelling at him. The second she had realized that she wasn't holding on to him, Kagome screamed a high pitched squeal, Inuyasha let go of Kagome and covered his ears –The moment he had done this Kagome instantly stopped screaming- She quickly held back onto him, she was now shivering.

"Well, to answer your question I'm not a person, I'm a demon. Why are you shivering? Are you cold or something?" Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's long silver hair, it felt so soft and smelt so nice. 'He's a demon…' She had almost forgotten about Inuyasha's question until the hanyou shouted out 'Kagome!' and woke her up from her pondering. "Hrmm? Cold? No, not really, just scared." The boy started laughing; Kagome was confused but didn't bother to argue with him, she was much too comfortable resting on him to notice that Inuyasha was nearly at the café. The wind that once blew Through Kagome's hair died down, her clothes stopped flapping about the place and everything inside of her had stopped churning around. Kagome slowly opened her eye lids, Inuyasha held onto her hand to keep her from falling over. Kagome had finally gotten her balance; now she and Inuyasha were walking into the entrance of the café.

"What do you fancy for breakfast?" Inuyasha questioned her as they both walked up to the ordering station of the café. Kagome kept frantically looking around the place, "Inuyasha this place looks expensive…" She was right, the building had 3 levels, the first level was the kitchen, bar and where you would order. It had paintings all over the walls, music speakers in all corners of the room and it had an outdoor area for people to smoke or make a phone call. Even the way the room was painted and set out it still looked quite flash. Inuyasha grinned at the girl, "Only the best for the best! So what would you like for breakfast?" "Only the best for the best… That doesn't even make any sense…." She wondered to herself, "I'm not making any cents either for standing around at this café. So please, stop with the suspense and tell me what you want for breakfast!"

Kagome looked up at the huge menu board behind the ordering counter, every time she saw something that sounded nice, she looked at the price beside it, no matter what dish it was, it would be expensive. "I'll just have a Coffee, 2 sugars, and a chocolate croissant" The lady at the counter smiled, "Would you like cream with the croissant?" Kagome shook her head, "No thank you" and then smiled politely. The lady turned to Inuyasha, "And how about you sir?" Inuyasha put is index finger on his cheek, "hmm… I think… I might have 2 small, plain bagels with no cream and 1 espresso with a sugar." Kagome and Inuyasha waited a few minutes and then their food was served. "That'll be 1077¥ please. " Inuyasha handed her the exact money and smiled, "Thank you!" Kagome followed Inuyasha upstairs, the 2nd floor was better than the previous, the whole room was filled with Japanese antiques, the walls were red and gold, the floor was made of glass and the room was filled with the smell of lavender incense.

Inuyasha caught Kagome looking around the room in awe, "This is an Art Café you know? It's one of the best in Tokyo." She didn't respond, but her expression said enough. "The paintings look so real! It's hard to believe that they're prints!" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, then laughed, "That's because they are real paintings." The hanyou held onto Kagome's hand and led her over to the next top level of the café, "Just a little bit to go." She blushed, 'Why's he being so nice to me? I've only just met him, yet it feels like he's known me for years. I mean he has, but he's never talked to me… Why now?' "Okay, we're nearly there" at the top of the staircase was a door with a sign on it saying 'Exit' "Wait, Inuyasha The door says exit! Don't tell me you're going to jump off the building again!" Inuyasha stepped aside for Kagome and opened the door to reveal the alfresco dining area. Kagome's eyes lit up with astonishment, "….Wow…." He shut the door behind her, "It's nice up here… Come on this way" Inuyasha grabbed onto her hand again, "This place is Amazing…"

She was still distracted by everything surrounding her; the exotic plants, modern seating, water fall, rock pools and statues. So many colours in just one floor, Kagome changed Inuyasha's course by running in the opposite direction over to the edge of the building. There was a secure boundary made from glass, the vista was outstanding, She could see nearly all of Tokyo, "Inuyasha, I've never seen Tokyo like this before." The hanyou came up behind her and grabbed onto her waist, "Let's sit down, Okay?" She nodded and smiled, "Of course" Kagome turned around and followed Inuyasha to a table in the centre of the floor. The table top was covered with flowers and different assorts of incense. Inuyasha pulled up a seat for her, sat himself down and then looked at the clock. "My 1st College course starts in an hour; I'm only going to be able to eat here for half an hour… Sorry."

Kagome also looked at the clock, "So does my course! I'm doing creative writing first, what about you?" Inuyasha took a bite of his bagel, swallowed and then had a sip of his espresso, "I've got 2 lessons on Visual Arts and then I'm on a lunch break till 2pm, then I've got a Language course." "I've got a Language Course at 2pm as well! But after my Creative writing course I'm Studying in the Library." Kagome sipped her Coffee as Inuyasha explained to her where he'd meet her after courses, "Inuyasha, Why are you being so nice to me… I only just met you today and you've already treated me to breakfast, and now you're planning Uni with me…" She stared into his golden amber eyes, "…I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you for over 3 years and you seem to be a nice person. I treated you to breakfast because I wanted to and I'm not sure if you have any friends at Uni, I'm simply offering to hang around with you." Kagome finished her coffee and slammed the cup onto the table, "You know you don't have to 'offer' to do anything with me. I don't want to force you to be friends with me." She stood up from the table, Picked up her croissant and tucked in her chair, "Thank-you for the lovely breakfast, I shall be leaving now." Kagome was in the process of turning around and walking away, when Inuyasha stood up and ran over to her. "Kagome please wait!"

He grabbed hold of her shoulder, "That's not what I meant. All I'm trying to say is if you wanted me to hang out with you at College!" Kagome turned around, her facial expression was filled with anger, "No matter what you're trying to say, No matter how you try and put it, what you're saying always comes out as you taking pity on me and 'offering' me to hang out with you! I don't want to be a burden, and I don't want to hang out with a bunch of snobs, whores or sluts! So please, just leave me alone." Kagome turned back around and walked over to the exit of that floor of the building; she looked back at Inuyasha for a mere second then quickly turned her vision to the long, narrow staircase. She started to walk faster, and soon enough she was running out of the building, 'I've got to find a bus…" As soon as Kagome exited the Café she walked over to a nearby bus stop, sat down on the bench and waited for the Tokyo University Bus to come. She pulled out her croissant out of the small, paper bag and stared at it, "That jerk…"

Inuyasha was left standing, speechless, alone at the very top of the Art Gallery Café's alfresco dining area. Dark storm clouds had covered over the sun's light, what had once looked shimmery and colourful was now grey and dull. A droplet of water fell from the sky and landed on Inuyasha's soft, pale face; it splashed when it touched his cheek, causing little drops of water to go all over the right side of his face. The raindrop was followed by another, then another, and another; each droplet was harder, bigger and had a larger splash than the last. Soon enough it was raining, the weary hanyou walked over to the edge of the building and jumped off of it. He landed on a lamp post on ground level; he jumped from post to post, building to building, mailbox to mailbox til he got to the University. Inuyasha walked onto the footpath of the entrance of Tokyo University, He headed straight for the A canvas, His head started to feel heavy, and his nose sounded stuffy. His throat started to hurt and his muscles started tensing. Inuyasha took another sip of his espresso, 'That damned girl…'

The rain was still pouring, Kagome's bus stopped outside the University, Her and a few other students walked off of the bus. She quickly took her compactable umbrella out from her satchel, popped it up and sheltered herself as best as she could from the ran over to the entrance of the University and looked at the map of each canvas, 'Let's see… All of the Art courses are located at Canvas A… And I'm pretty sure than includes Literacy…'

She pointed to Canvas A on the map, then following the path to her classroom, "Okay... Now where is Classroom 41B?" "It's east side of Canvas A." Kagome was startled by the sweet voice which came from behind her. She turned around to reveal a girl; Dark brown waist-length hair, Hazel-brown eyes; her eyelids were covered in a purple-magenta coloured eye shadow. She was quite busty and had a nice curvature; she was slightly taller than Kagome and carried a royal-blue coloured bag on her back. Kagome stuck her hand out in front of herself politely, "I am Higurashi Kagome, Nice to meet you." The girl smiled, "I am Sango, Descendent of the Hosokawa Clan. " Kagome's eyes lit up, "No way! You're a descendent of THE Hosokawa Clan? Oh wow! It really IS Nice to meet you!" Kagome kept shaking Sango's hand hastily, Kagome let go of the girl's hand and apologised for her excitement. The two girls started walking over to Canvas A, "Higurashi Aye? Does your family own the Higurashi shrine?" Kagome nodded, "Yes we do, but since I've started here at Tokyo-U I have had to move into the Shikon City Apartments, but it's nice there, so I don't really mind." "I live at the Shikon City flats as well! Are you walking home with anyone today? Because if you're not I'd be glad to go with you!" Sango's face was still gleaming with excitement, Kagome thought about that question for a second, 'Inuyasha said he'd walk home with me… But I don't think he likes me anymore… I'm so stupid.'

Kagome was now whacking her hand on her face, "Kagome! What are you doing?" She stopped whacking her face, "Oh it's nothing… It's just… This guy said he'd walk me home… But I kind of lashed out at him because he kept taking pity on me for some reason. He didn't even mean what he was saying that way! I just messed it all up…" Sango looked at Kagome, then placed her hand on her shoulder, "Who's the guy?" Kagome blushed, "What do you mean by that?" Both girls immediately started giggling, "Well, I only met him today; At the Shikon City Apartment Lobby… But he said that he had known me for over 3 years…" "Yeah, But what's his name?" Sango persistently kept asking Kagome this question, but she kept replying with 'Oh no, it doesn't matter' or 'No really! It doesn't matter at all' "Kagome! What's the guy's damn name?" She sighed heavily then turned to Sango, "Inuyasha is his-""INUYASHA?" Kagome was startled by the busty girl's reaction, "Yes? What of him?" "Oh nothing, never mind…" Sango smiled cheekily and pushed Kagome in front of her, "Here we are; Canvas A, Classroom 41B Creative Writing.

First Session classes always seemed to drag on for hours. The heavy rain came to seize, the dark storm clouds cleared a narrow path for the sun's light to shrine through. Both fauna and flora was now moist and refreshed; on every leaf and every patch of grass was left a soft blanket of what seemed to be fresh morning dew from the previous rainfall. The insects and birds had come out of their gloomy shelters from the rain to witness a sweet, dampened, purified, plant life haven; they had been rejuvenated and were almost like new. Plants and wildlife weren't the only inhabitants to be in new peace from the heavy downfall, this rain seemed to have an effect on humans –And Demons- too. The grief, hatred, negative thoughts and unneeded anger had lifted of the souls of many people, and had evaporated into the atmosphere; dissolved into a million pieces, never to been seen again.

Inuyasha's course was in Classroom 13D, the Visual Art classes were split into 4 different classrooms in the D block of the A canvas. Inuyasha was in the 1st class, His Art skills were far more than amazing than your average run-of-the-mill artist. Inuyasha's mother was placed 1st in the top 3 Artistic Students of Tokyo University 81' and his father was a great calligraphist and ink-painter; he was able to write and translate all of the main Asian characters. Nearly his whole family was blessed with the gift of creativity, everyone but his older step brother Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's Art Classroom was wide; the seating was placed at the front of the room where the whiteboard was. At the back of the classroom, each student had their own area, filled with canvases, canvas stands, pallets, paints and painting tools, charcoal, pastels; you name it and they had it!

The Art Teacher called attention to the class, "This Term, Your project is to paint a vista that portrays your most cherished item. Now this item doesn't have to be an object as such; it can be a person, an animal, anything or anyone that you cherish." There was plenty of discussion, and chat about the new project but then everyone got to work. In front of Inuyasha sat a blank draft canvas, He was tapping his pencil on the wooden desk. In that half an hour left of his course he could have been sketching and jotting down ideas for the project, he just sat there, staring dully out of the window of the classroom. The teacher walked up to him and bent down, "The Art Faculty was thinking of removing the windows in the art classroom, you know." She giggled, "So, What's on your mind, aye Taicho?" Inuyasha let out a sigh, "The rain…" he rolled his eyes "It has dampened my spirit…" The teacher put her warm hand onto the hanyou's shoulder, "One of the best things you can do when feeling down and gloomy is to take advantage of your emotion and just paint your feelings out onto the canvas." she said in a very wise-monk like tone of voice, then smiled and walked over to help another student. A group of 3 girls walked over to where Inuyasha was seated, the girl closest to Inuyasha, twirling her dyed blonde hair with her fingers and violently chewing gum spoke up, "So… We like, have like heard that you're like …a total halfie… Is it like, true that your brother is like, a full demon thing?" She said in a bitchy tone of voice. Inuyasha; without any verbal speech, immediately stood up and slammed his fist on the desk with rage; he glared at the girl and then stormed out of the classroom. The teacher followed after him to the entrance of the room, but when she got there Inuyasha was no-where in sight.

'Fucking bitches' He stopped at the entrance of Canvas A, The bell rang loudly, hordes of students came rushing out of the classrooms; Chatting and making a ruckus, not many people would realise Inuyasha standing in the middle of the large mass of pupils. As the crowd lessened Inuyasha walked over to the bus stop outside the entrance of Tokyo University. "Hey Inuyasha!" called out the familiar letch, Miroku caught up to him, "We going out to lunch again today? Because, I was wondering… I think I should go ask Sango as well, oh! There's this girl that's been hanging around with the lovely lady Sango, About 5.4ft, chocolate brown eyes, jet black hair, she was wearing thick lensed glasses and had a really, really nice ass~!" The hanyou twitched, "Where are they both?" Inuyasha looked some-what serious now, "I… will show you..." Miroku said with a curious tone in his voice, 'Does he know this other girl?' Miroku put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder, "You know, I think we should go on a double date…" The hanyou glared disturbingly at the letch, "Dude, I knew you were a letch… but seriously…. Queer as well?" Miroku froze like ice and started bawling his eyes out, "I like women~! WOMEN~!" He shouted at Inuyasha and then ran off into a crowd of girls; Inuyasha followed him then pulled him away.

"Find this girl, Then, you can go flirt with the ladies" The womanizer sighed and bid the girls farewell, "I shall ask you all to bear my children later~! Farewell my girlies~!" Inuyasha dragged him away from the female youth, "FAREWELL!" he shouted in despair. "Okay, so this girl… You know her?" Miroku queried Inuyasha with a slight grin, "Keh! It's none of your fucking business!" The man sighed, "Oh Inuyasha, How you pain me so." He grabbed his chest and started fake crying again, "MIROKU! JUST SHOW ME WHERE THE GIRLS ARE!" The pervert stopped and dramatically pointed over to the water fountain, "TWAS A TRAJIC TALE! Run thy Inuyasha, runith like the windith!" Inuyasha punched him over the head and glared at him, "Just be quiet okay?" Miroku rubbed the back of his head, Inuyasha was about to start walking again when he saw the perv doing something else now, he turned to Miroku. "Miroku, what the fuck are you doing?" The womanizer was now doing warm up exercises, "When. You greet a woman. For the first time ever. You've got to. Be prepared!" "You know Miroku… that might actually make sense… if this was actually your first time meeting her." He kept stretching and waving his arms in the air like a lunatic, then realized that Inuyasha was already walking over to the girls. "W-WAIT INUYASHA! YOU AREN'T PREPARED!" He ran after the hanyou with great speed then held onto him, Inuyasha immediately threw him off.

Kagome and Sango were sitting in front of a Water fountain; it was the centrepiece of the entrance of Tokyo University. "So, Kagome" Sango said with a mouthful of a chicken burger, She swallowed, "You know how you were talking about Inuyasha before…" Kagome took a sip of her apple juice and looked up at Sango, "Yeah, What about it?" The busty girl snickered, "He's walking directly over to you." She started laughing even harder, "What?" She looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her, His face had that 'I am pissed off so don't bug me' expression, Kagome gulped in fear. "Yo, Kagome." She stood up and crossed her arms, "Yes, What do you want?" The boy rolled his eyes, "About earlier…" Kagome looked into the troubled hanyou's golden eyes, "…Yes what about it?" "Well… I just wanted to tell you… I was being a jerk and I'm So-"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Inuyasha's speech was interrupted by the horrified screams of a girl, followed by a 'THUD' on Miroku's head. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Miroku's hand on Sango's ass, "What the fuck are you doing?" The hanyou said in a monotone voice, Kagome stared at the scene in front of her. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and pulled him away from his love; Miss Sango, Then pointed at his face, "You, Are such a man whore." Miroku got out of Inuyasha's grasp and ran back over to Sango and grabbed her hands, "Pardon myself me lady; I had no right to touch you like that. Let me make it up to you by…. Oh I don't know… Bearing my-"She whacked him over the head again with her fist, "You asked me that this morning when I was having a shower, and you asked me that the day before that, And the day before that, so on and so on. So the answer is no, I will not bear your child."

Sango thumped him again; Miroku started sobbing, then walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "Oh sweet lady Kagome, I know this is our first time meeting… But I think that the Goddess of Love have brought us here by fate~! I think, we should take advantage of our meeting… You should consider bearing my child-"Inuyasha ran in front of Miroku; Just as he was about to grab Kagome's ass.

"Get the fuck away from her, boy slut, the last thing she wants is for you to start feeling her up, And since when did you see sango this morning? I thought you said the window was locked..." Miroku put his arm around Inuyasha again and whispered in his ear, "If you wanted to ask her… You should have just told me. I would have completely understood! Oh yeah… I kind of sort of... lied-to-you..." The hanyou pushed Miroku onto the ground, "JUST FUCK OF!" Miroku instantly stood back up and poked Inuyasha's nose, "HOW ABOUT I FUCK ON….LADY SANGO!" Sango ran over to Miroku and punched his head again, "HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JOIN KAGOME AND I FOR LUNCH?" Sango was now huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf; Kagome patted her back to attempt to calm her down. Kagome apologised to Miroku and Inuyasha for Sango's irrational offer, Inuyasha spoke up "Actually, We'd love to join you ladies for lunch—""Yeah! We came over here to ask you on a double da—"Just as Miroku was about to finish his sentence Inuyasha covered his mouth and smiled awkwardly. "He means HE was going to ask you girls that… I just came here to apologise to Kagome…"

The now-enraged hanyou walked back over to Kagome and finished with his apology, Kagome sighed, "Actually…. It was my fault…" "No… It was definitely mine… I was rushing into things…" "No, Really… It was my entire fault…" Inuyasha twitched, "It was DEFINATLY my fault—" "NO IT WAS MY BLOODY FAULT!" "NO! IT WAS MY FREAKING FAULT!" Sango pulled Kagome away from the hanyou; Miroku did the same with Inuyasha. "What Kagome is trying to say is that she is sorry for leaving breakfast and that she shouldn't have walked out on you like that. She was just too embarrassed to accept your friendly gesture so she accidently got frustrated and had a go at you." The girl exclaimed to Inuyasha whilst walking over to him, She pointed her finger at his nose"And let that be a lesson to you…. So don't go pissing Kagome off again… Okay?" Miroku spoke on Inuyasha's behalf, "Yes, My associate; Inuyasha. Completely agrees. So Lady Sango and Kagome…. How are you both for a lovely date with me!—"

"YOU PIG!" the girls both screamed at him whist running around and trying to whack him over the head with their bags. Inuyasha stood in the middle of this kafuffle in confusion, "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO LUNCH?" The 3 people stopped and walked over to Inuyasha, "Good point..." Kagome said then climbed onto Inuyasha's back. "What do you think you're doing young lady?" Inuyasha said playfully, Kagome pointed to the entrace gates of the college, "ONWARD INUYASHA!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and followed Inuyasha. "You know Sango… I should get on your back…." The busty girl was confused for a second then realized what the letch meant, "Pig." She let go of Miroku and stormed off to Kagome, Miroku was bawling his eyes out and chasing after his love "SANGO! I JUST WANTED TO RIDE YOU!" he screamed affectionately.

As the quarrelling couples ran off and out of the College's front gates, the sun shone brightly, warming up the dampened, hard concrete footpath from the previous rainfall. Who knows what the year will bring for these certain students at Tokyo these meetings weren't quite unrequired after all...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far~! Good news is, I am thinking of starting chapter soon in a minute or so... Bad news, It may take a while if I decide to write around the same amount of words in this chapter :/ (Over 8000)**

**But please, If you found this chapter to long, Or it has missing dialouge, Or you want to give me any kind of review, Or maybe if you have any questions what-so-ever I am ever so happy to answer them X3**

**I've drawn up some sketches of what Inuyasha and Kagome look like, I posted them onto my deviantART account which can be found **

**VVVVV Down there VVVVVV**

**Kagome: .com/#/d3e6job **

**Inuyasha: .com/#/d3e6j1r **

**Feel free to browse around my page if you want to X3**

**from poo~!**


	2. The Sweet and Sour Commotions in Life

**Title: Artificial Kiss**

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: M - Slight Lemon/Lime (in further chapters), Rude Words, Sexual References, And A Lot of Other Stuff... Little Children just shouldn't read this, just like they shouldn't watch InuYasha.

Disclaimer: Sadly... I do not Own Inuyasha... Not Even One Bead off his necklace of Subjugation (boo hoo-hoo) Rumiko Takahashi-sama does :D Neither do I own any other brands I have made usage in this fan fiction X3 To help you to notice which of these brands are not mine, I have Put them in _italic_.

Slight Authors Note: Okay, Recently... I have been having this slight craze with Inuyasha Fan-fictions... Well I mean I always have... But The Ones That I really enjoy reading now Are the ones that aren't actually plotted around the show... Like The Ones That the InuYasha crew/cast are friends (or enemies) and they go to school or college or somewhere else. So this story shall be set in modern time... But they still have their demon features… and maybe weapons.

Plot (for now):

The InuYasha Crew has gone Modern Era Japan!Summer has ended, and now it's back to school for the InuYasha gang; Join Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and plenty of the other InuYasha characters on an romantic, hilarious, epic, Tetsusaiga, Wind Scared, Wind Tunnelling, Hiraikotsu cutting, Sacred arrow pinning, fox-firing and cat demon transforming adventure of the heart!

_(A/N: I don't think the fan-fiction actually has a 'set plot' yet... These first few chapters are kind of like an Introduction XD Or maybe I just can't think of a plot yet... A plot might come into the story in the next chapter, For now, these chapters are fillers XD)_

_**So pick up your spoon, shovel it in, shut your trap, eat up, swallow, go for another spoonful, repeat step two and enjoy this delicious, mouth watering story...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Sweet and Sour Commotions in Life<strong>

The sweet smell of sugar sent pleasurable shivers down the spines of the group of youth, "My theory is that sweet shops don't actually smell that nice… It is probably some cheap air freshener or something..." Miroku said whilst pondering to himself, Sango slapped the pervert's hand as he went to grope her upper thigh. Sango smiled sarcastically, "Wow Miroku, your wacky theory sound so correct, you should publish a novel or something!" The girl exaggerated in a monotone voice. The womanizing man whore's face beamed with light, tears of joy streamed down both sides of his cheeks, "You really think so Miss Sango!" Sango rolled her eyes, "No you dumb fuck, the candy store smells nice because of all those artificial sweeteners they put in the confectionery! The aroma of them obviously spreads around in the air—"The young busty woman paused with her speech and turned around to witness a now-sobbing Miroku who was bawling his eyes out and screaming 'WHY SANGO? WHY?' at the top of his lungs. Passing citizens snickered at the sight, Sango blushed with embarrassment then started to tackle Miroku until he would stop being such a cry baby.

Kagome and Inuyasha on the other hand -being totally oblivious to this distressing and quite embarrassing scene- were both chatting about art and other courses that they were taking at college, when suddenly the topic 'Past relationships' came into the conversation. Kagome twitched with annoyance, and pointed straight at Inuyasha's sensitive nose, "What? So you think that just because I seem like the 'Quiet, silent, nerdy' type of girl, I wouldn't have had a boyfriend before?" The hanyou sighed and moved Kagome's hand away from his face and placed it by her side. "I never went implying anything of the sort, All I said was 'I never imagined you as the type of girl who actually hung around with people.' I mean, whenever I saw you… oh it doesn't matter." Inuyasha quickly changed the subject and turned around to ask Miroku where they were going for lunch, The perverted man shrugged and went back to crying to Sango again. Inuyasha stuck his finger up at Miroku, "Fucking idiot, you mean we've mean meaninglessly roaming around the city for the past 15 minutes?" Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha, "No need to be hasty, besides,you're wrong, we haven't been walking around the city for 15 minutes. We've been walking past sweet stores for the past 15 minutes." Inuyasha jerkily mimicked Kagome, "No need to be hasty Kagome, besides, last time I checked these confectionery stores were a part of the city."

Kagome let out a sigh, "Ugh, Sango! Is He always like this?" She exclaimed whilst walking over to her new friend, "Yeah, he's quite the moody little bitch." Miroku added, Inuyasha turned around and ran over to Miroku, "Fucking ass, I thought you were my friend." Kagome ignored Inuyasha ranting at Miroku and sighed again, "He seemed like such a gentleman and then goes all obnoxious and jerk-like..." She whispered under her breath, The hanyou stopped arguing with the man-whore and pouted to Kagome, "It's only when I'm pissed off, you know..." He said in a tone as if he was talking to a baby, "Ohhh, I get it" Kagome sarcastically acknowledged, Inuyasha was about to reply to Kagome's response when she spoke out another insulting comment "You must be pissed all the time then? If that's true then why do you go all romantic, caring gentleman?" Sango interrupted the conversational, "He only goes all nice when he's crushing on the person!" Inuyasha glared in the corner of his eyes directly to Sango, "Bitch." Miroku opened Sango's bag and grabbed out one of her heavy textbooks, She was about to yell at him, until Miroku started running over to Inuyasha and whacking his head with her book in rage and shouting "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DEAREST SANGO WITH YOUR DISGUSTING USE OF LANGUAGE, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO HEAR SUCH CURSES, YOU HAVE TRAUMATIZED HER INNOCENT MIND FOR LIFE, YOU PISSY, SICK-SLUT, HORNY COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKING, BITCH PUSSY-ASS-RAPING MAN-WHORE ON YOUR MONTHLY MENSTRUATION!"

Kagome and Sango stood still totally awestruck, they were blown away with Miroku's vocabulary, Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku, he was too; blown away. After about 5 minutes of complete silence from the group of friends, Sango stepped out to Miroku clapping her hands. Slowly at first but got faster and faster, Kagome joined in as well; But instead of walking to Miroku she went and stood next to Inuyasha. Sango Grinned to the center of attention, perverted male; Miroku, She lightly punched Miroku's arm (A/N: Guys do that sometimes, Sango was just being funny XD) "Miroku! That. Was. Fucking. AWESOME!" Miroku face once again lit up with euphoria, He cooled himself down with a boastful sigh, then making a gun shape with his right hand; blew a gust of air from his mouth as if he was blowing smoke from a gun. "It was nothing." He seductively smiled at Sango and then did some flirtacious eyebrow movements. Sango nodded in agreement, "Bang indeed" Miroku linked arms with his dearest Sango, he then pointed to the _Sizzlers Grill and Salad Bar_ at the end of the street, "Shall we my lovely lady Sango?" Mister Houshi was about to walk in that direction until he felt something weighing him down. He turned around so see a woman who looked quite unimpressed, "...What's up Sango?" She walked back over to Kagome and bluntly called out "You ruined it Miroku. Kagome, I'm going to go Piss I'll be back in a few minutes The bathroom cues are usually long." Kagome nodded her head and looked back at the guys.

Inuyasha walked over to the depressed pervert and punched him, "That was for calling me a sick-slut" He punched him again, "That was for calling me queer." (A/N: I has nothing against the gay orientation XD But if you call a macho guy he's gay... They will get huffy and defensive XD) The punches went on until Inuyasha had finished punishing him for the insults, Kagome had tried to stop Inuyasha a few times but every time she did this Inuyasha shot her a pissed glare. Soon enough Kagome had seen enough, "You're such a jerk you know!" She shouted at him and ran to go find Sango so she could stop the brawl. Once the girl had left Miroku got up from the cold concrete, He was covered in red marks that would soon turn into dark purple bruises. He was lucky that not many punches had gotten to his face, But unlucky that most of his body was in pain and had suffered the most. Miroku painfully stood up normally and put on a brave face, he then walked over to a nearby bus shelter from which he could see a Bus pulling up at the curb.

All the ignorant hanyou did was cross his arms, turn his back and shouted "Keh!" to the wounded Miroku who was now boarding the bus to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sweating and her limbs hurt from running so fast to the bathrooms, she forgot about her pride and yelled out "SANGO! I'M WAITING OUTSIDE SO HURRY UP WITH YOUR PISSIN' BECAUSE THOSE BOYS HAVE GONE A HISSIN'" Sango came out from behind a wall and whispered into Kagome's ear, "I'm finished urinating" Kagome ws startled so much she got quiezy from quickly spinning around, to make things worse she fell over, scaring half of the people in the bathroom cue. Sango helped the half dead girl up, onto her feet, "Now what did you say about the guys?" Kagome snapped into speech, "Inuyasha, Miroku, punch, hit, ow,ow,ow,ow-" Sango covered the blabbering girl's mouth and grabbed her wrist with her free hand, running with Kagome over to where she had left Inuyasha and Miroku.<p>

When both girls got to the scene they instantly took notice that Miroku was missing, Sango stormed up to the shallow hanyou and with great force pulled his shirt collar down to her height. "What did you do with Miroku you bastard?" Inuyasha flicked the enraged woman away from him and 'Keh!'d' again, "That cream puff limped over to the bus stop. Keh! That's what he fucking gets for making a mockery of me-" Sango once again stormed back over to Inuyasha -this time Kagome went with her- "What do you mean 'Limped'?" "I mean, Limped: To walk with faltering step." Kagome rolled her eyes, "We know what limped means you moron, Now tell us why he was limping! Did you injure him again? I thought I told you to stop! Remember?" The hanyou started arguing furiously with Kagome, Sango then turned around and stormed off to the bus stop, Kagome left Inuyasha and ran over to the young woman, "Don't worry Sango, We'll find Miroku. If he went on the bus say... 5 or so minutes ago then all we have to do is check the timetable! I'm sure he probably went back to the apartments or somewhere!" Sango smiled, "Thank-you Kagome" she then smiled back, looking back to Inuyasha she pulled her mobile out from her pocket. Silently pressing the 'contacts' then scrolling down to Inuyasha's number she sighed and secretly texted, When the message was sent you could faintly here Inuyasha's phone going off.

_**[Cc: Taicho I..]**_

_Meet me and sango _

_at the hotel lobby in 20 mins_

**_-Kags_**

_P.s try and get there before us so_

_ it doesn't seem so suspicious_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Shikon City Apartments<strong>_

Miroku staggered off of the large automobile, He attempted to make it seem concealed but his succession of this failed. Hiding his face from every individual in the entrance lobby of the apartments, He didn't want anyone to question the state he was in. About to walk over to the elevator he remembered it's inconvenient instability, Miroku sighed, 'Since the lift is broken I'm going to have to climb the staircase... Or maybe I could ask one of the young female staff of these apartments... Then again I don't want to seem at all a burden... nor a loser' "Oh well, I may as well tell Sango and Kagome where I am so they don't freak out... Sango is going to get so angry at me just for going away like that, And I bet she things I'm a wuss now because I chickened out of a fight-" Just then his _SHARP_ touch phone rung it's incoming caller tone, He peered down at the screen and smiled, "Hey babe, I was just about to call you-" "DON'T YOU 'HEY BABE' ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? YOU'RE AT THE APARTMENTS RIGHT?" Miroku hardly got a response in before Sango started shouting at him again, "Well, yeah I am-" The callers voice changed, "Miroku, You there? It's Kagome, We're about 5 Mins away from the flats." Her voice lowered, "How badly are you hurt Miroku?" The hurt womanizer walked over to a nearby mirror and had a good look at his face, "My back hurts like hell and I've got a few bruises on my face... This isn't the worse Inuyasha's hurt me before" he chuckled, "Kagome give me back my phone, Nuuuu Just wait I'm not finished yet! Kagome... GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE!" there was a slight disturbance in the conversation until the girls had stopped fussing, Sango was now in control with the phone, "Miroku, Don't you dare walk up those staircases." The call was disconnected, leaving Miroku quite dumbfounded.

He smiled to himself, filling his mind with pleasant and perverted thoughts, finally sitting down at the couches in the waiting area of the lobby Miroku got to relax. He turned his vision towards his mobile and smiled again, It was indeed a very cute photo of Sango and him from last year's Cherry Blossom Festival that was his cell phone's background. "You know what, that farewell almost sounded like a threat..." About 5 minutes had gone by and still the girls were no-where in sight, After countless times of Staff members coming up to Miroku and asking him if he needed any help he started to feel a bit irritated, 'I mean it, If I have to sit around in this place any longer I'm going to walk upstairs." Just at that very moment Sango ran through the doors, Kagome by her side they both shouted out into to entrance Lobby "MIROKU!" Kagome took notice of a man in the far corner of the lobby; His face hidden by an explicit adult anime magazine and wore the same attire as Miroku had been. Instantly, she grabbed the busty girl's arm and sneaked over to who was thought to be Miroku, Sango peered over the pervert's shoulder, "The _Moe Factory _aye?" "AHHHHHHH!" One long, startled yell came from the mouth of Houshi, Miroku. Kagome lightly patted Miorku's shoulder and gave him a comforting word, "It's okay, I did the same thing when she did that to me as well..." Miroku was utterly speechless, "Miroku, Me and Kagome are going to get you upstairs to my apartment. I've got a first aid kit up there so unless you are dieing from blood loss Me and Kagome, right now, are the only people who can help you." Miroku nodded his head indefinitely, Sango grabbed hold of Miroku's left arm and Kagome, his right. The pervert stood up and walked over to the staircase partially effortlessly then stopped when he got to the first step, Sango and Kagome put each of Miroku's arms over their shoulders and with the unfortunate limited help of Miroku started hauling the young man up the long staircase.

"So I suppose I'll be staying in the dearest Sango's bedroom tonight?" Sango clenched her free fist, "Miroku If you weren't hurt at the moment I'd knock the shit out of you, And no You won't be staying in my apartment tonight because you have legs and you are able to walk." she said bluntly. After Miroku had just started pouting and some slight threats from Kagome and Sango involving the 'being thrown down the stairs' bluff, Kagome's mobile rang, she dug around frantically for it in her satchel. Finally when she found it she quickly pressed accept and held the phone up to her right ear, "Hello?" Kagome purposely didn't say the callers name, "Kagome, You know how you told me to be at the apartments before you?" Sango and Miroku both questioned Kagome who it was, but ignoring them she answered back to Inuyasha, "Yes? Are you here yet?" The hanyou on the other side of the phone call sounded aggravated, "No, That's why I'm calling you. I was on my way to the apartments when I realized that I've beaten up Miroku worse then this only last year... Nearly for the same reason... So, we've got till 2 until my courses start again, I'll meet you somewhere for lunch-" Kagome lowered her voice, almost as if the conversation she was having was extremely private, "Look Inuyasha, Just come to the flats now. Go up to Sango's apartment, then, when you are there send me a text and I'll tell you my plan." Kagome slammed her phone shut and awkwardly smiled at both Sango and Miroku.

Both of them had slightly confused expressions painted upon their faces, finally Miroku broke the awkward silence and asked the obvious question, "So... Who was it?" The Moe charmed girl pretended to look around casually, as if she didn't hear the lecher query her. Miroku decided to also ignore the question, so he spoke of something else "So, You girls still for lunch?" Both young women gave Miroku a kind of 'caring' death glare, so he shut his mouth and was silent till they got to the 64th floor. Almost 15 minutes had passed since they left the entrance lobby and now the small group of people were nearly at Sango's flat. The two females let go of Miroku, He fell against the hallway door, But, eager to get inside his lover's flat he determinedly limped his 'jelly' like legs over to the designated doorway. As instructed, Kagome sprinted over to the small kitchen area and reached for the first aid kit, which was located on top of the unnecessary tall fridge . Unfortunately, Because of her height she had to run over to the small dining table and grab a tall wooden stool, this now gave her enough leverage to reach the medical kit.

"Sango, Do you want me to bring everything in the kit, or—" Sango quickly interrupted the distressed girl, "Just bring it all here, Quickly!" Kagome, as told, ran quickly over to Sango's bed and opened up the first aid kit. Sango gently laid the injured playboy down –stomach first- onto her bed and took off his shirt, "Why Sango, You're so sexually outgoing—" Sango slapped the bruise-diminishing cream onto his back, "Shut up you pig" Slight yelps of pain came from the harsh wounded letch, a few times Kagome had stepped in and ask Sango to be less hasty with the man but obviously she ignored, "If he's complaining then obviously he ain't that hurt!" Finally, after a few good minutes of rehabilitation to the injured Miroku, both girls were fed up with his complaints.

Kagome's cell phone rung once again, "Wow Kagome, You're sure popular today!" Sango smiled and went back to grabbing a glass of water. "I'll be outside if you need me" She bid farewell to her friends and quickly left the room, her movements were quite discrete when it came to closing the door. Out in the hallway stood the tall, well built, egotistical hanyou; Inuyasha Taicho. "Inuyasha, I've got a plan for you and Miroku to make up—" Inuyasha looked quite displeased with her proposition so he Keh!'d and turned his face away from her, "Kagome, Guys don't need to make up. It's Lame—" The female youth grabbed Inuyasha's right 'bang' and pulled him down to her height, "Listen here Mister. Miroku isn't so happy at the moment and whenever we brought you into the equation he either changed the subject or said something along the lines of 'Myself would never want to see that young fool again' So I don't care if you disagree! You're making up with Miroku whether you like it or not!" She realised her grasp of the ignorant bastard and crossed her arms, her expression was more peeved than usual. Finally after a few good minutes of silence Inuyasha gave in to Kagome's solution, "Fine, What's your plan then?" A large grin widened on Kagome's pale face, she tipped down her glasses and stared at Inuyasha, "Plan A: Mission get together" lightly pushing her eye wear back onto her nose and started evilly laghing. The bewildered hanyou bent down to Kagome's height and held his hand out, "You okay there? You sound like you've got a frog stuck in your throat."

Ignoring the insult, Kagome tip-toed over to the busty woman's door entrance and slightly opened it, she hollered for the requirement of Sango. In less than 3 seconds flat, Sango was at the door; her face drawn with rage, "What do you want Kagome? Miroku keeps touching my ass, Can't you mind him for a while?" The moe gifted girl stepped back to reveal Inuyasha to Sango, "Sango, brace yourself. I've got a plan to help the good willed spirit come back into that pervert!" with a sparkle in her eyes, she grabbed her camera out of her satchel and handed it over to Sango. "You my friend are the main attraction in this circus!" Whilst the overwhelmed Kagome frolicked about the hallways, Inuyasha whispered over to Sango, "She's a Lunatic, That thing about the circus didn't even make sense." Both companions nodded and parted ways, Sango went back to attend Miroku whilst the slightly scared hanyou walked over to the lunatic to calm her down.

Inuyasha finally caught up to Kagome, "So, What's your plan… Do I actually have to do something or can you just do it all?" The girl instantly stopped prancing around, "of course you have to do something, Geeze, So dumb." Inuyasha stared bluntly at her, "Yeah, well what do I have to do then?" Inuyasha gave Kagome back her camera, Puzzelled she took the multimedia device and then gave a glare at the hanyou, "Why do you have this, Sango's supposed to take naked photos of herself in her underwear. Why do you have it now, YOU'VE RUINED THE PLAN! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" "... So that was your plan...?" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, "Hey I could easily just take the camera back to he-" "NO! IT'S TOO LATE! I'll just have to think of another ingenious plan... shouldn't be so hard, I am a genius and all..." The moe girls started rambling to herself, Inuyasha was about to walk away from Kagome when she grabbed onto his arm and dragged him up the hallway, "W-Where are we going Kagome?" A sparkle of light came off the corner of Kagome's now grinning smile, "Did you say that Miroku had a thing for Sango?" The slighty-confused hanyou nodded, "...Yeah..." "Well then! This plan is obvious!" Kagome let go of Inuyasha and pushed him playfully against the wall then pointed at his face, "We're gonna take cupid into our own hands and create some matchmaking ourselves!" She gave a wink to the boy, causing his cheeks to flush, Looking away from Kagome Inuyasha replied, "So We're going to Hook Sango and Miroku up?" "Yep!" The man rolled his eyes in utter doubt, "She'll never agree ya know." Kagome reached into her satchel, pulled out a bottle of whiskey then started dramatically laughing like a Frenchman, "Who couldn't resist a game of strip poker!" Bamboozled, Inuyasha had finally succumbed to Kagome's begging and admitted her request. Inuyasha sighed, "Okay, Only if it's in my flat." Kagome smiled, "Agreed! Tonight after Classes are finished, Kay?"

"Wait... Classes?" Inuyasha quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, "Our class starts in under half an hour and we haven't even had lunch yet!" Kagome pondered for a second, then grabbed Inuyasha's arm once again and started running towards the staircase, "We gotta get going, I'll call Sango to tell her and Miroku to meet us outside the College entrance after classes have finished." Inuyasha stopped Kagome and stared at her, "Where are you going?""Well... The stairs of course..." The hungersome hanyou gentely pulled Kagome in the opposite direction, "That's the human way of doing things. You're with a demon at the moment so we're going out the window." Kagome sighed and jumped onto Inuyasha's back, "You Dogs, Always trying to impress young and pretty females." The hanyou twitched, "Young? Pretty? Where? I'd like to meet her!" he said sarcastically, Kagome reached in front of him and gave him a soft punch in the gut, "Meanie."

"Sango, Are you sure you're not trying to come on to me? Because I find that totally acceptable-" Miroku was interrupted by the 'smack' of Sango's fist upon his face, and the 'thud' of his head hitting the carpet. Just at that moment, Sango's Apartment phone rang, She rushed over to it and pressed the speaker button, "Hello?" "Sango!" a familair voice shouted through the phone-lines, "Oh hey Kagome! Where'd you get to?" "Me and Inuyasha are on our way back to the College; We've got courses in 15 mins. We were wondering if you could meet us there when our classes are finished..." Miroku dashed over to Sango and started squeezing at her breasts, "OH DARLING SANGO! I ACCEPT YOUR WISH TO HAVE SEX WITH ME~!" He shouted purposely into the speaker of the phone. Sango immediately punched and kicked the man till' he was on the floor with his hands covering his 'sacred' areas, "Don't mind him, He's just being an ass. I've finished my courses for today, but Miroku has his last class at 3... So I suppose I'll go in with him and just wait around till' everyone's done." Kagome giggled, "Awesome! We'll meet you outside the front gates of Tokyo-U, Ja-ne!" "Uhh, See you as well Kagome..." Sango put the phone down and stared at Miroku, "She totally just hung up on me." Miroku scampered over behind Sango, and poked her buttocks, "Now this is beautiful~!" With a slap and a kick Miroku was once again flat on the floor with multiple bumps and bruises over his body, Sango picked up her bag and threw the strap over her shoulder, "We're leaving in 5, So get ready." Miroku reached for his shirt and blazer and walked over to the lady in waiting, "I'm ready, What about you?" He went to grope her curvaceous figure but only ended up with a slap on the hand, "Good, Then I suppose we're going now." The playboy student put his clothes on and ran out of Sango's apartment, "I wonder what Miss Kagome has planned for us after classes?" Sango was about to give the man a serious answer... That was until she saw the huge perverted grin upon his sly-fox like face, instead the busty woman punched the back of his head and shouted, "Keep your own damned thoughts to yourself."

* * *

><p>Her first Language class was indeed not as it was cracked up to be; The class was rowdy and rude, everyone was either chatting around, jumping on tables and desks, annoying the struggling teacher or making a down right dirty mess. What was worse her own Language teacher didn't speak Japanese very well, so it was a struggle understanding him when he talked or asked questions. It seemed that only Kagome, Inuyasha and a few other students were actually attempting to do the tasks which the Japanese incoherent Language teacher had set. The classroom was rather small compared to other rooms in the facility, but was quite large compared to the rooms back in senior high. There were also a lot of students, so seating in the room was nearly impossible to find. Lucky Kagome and Inuyasha were some of the first to arrive, Which was actually to be expected since the other 50 or so students came at least 10 to 15 minutes late -but this wasn't all bad- in fact because of the tardy arrival of the rest of the students herself and the hanyou got some pretty good seats in the classroom. Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration and turned to the boy, "And this is why I suggested we should've sat in the middle seats of the classroom" Inuyasha struggled to find Kagome to answer to, nearly all of the females -both human and demon- had been swarming Inuyasha the second they walked in the room. "Oh em gee, Inu-pup your ears are just so adorable~""Oh me gosh can you like flex your muscles again, your just so unbelievably hawt~" Nearly all of the statements and questions that came out of these girly girl's mouths sounded a bit like these, Inuyasha litterally had to battle his way out of the crowd just to get some of his 'personal space' back. "Girls, Please. I really can't answer all of your questions and compliments, so if they're really that important send me a text or write me a letter or even just go ask someone else! Just please, Go away!"<p>

Kagome was laughing her head off at the poor, beat dog-boy, Inuyasha walked slowly over to her, "So you think this is funny do ya?" He was about to take his seat when a Playboy Wolf demon rudely took his chair, lifted it over the desk effortlessly and sat in front of Kagome. "Hey sexy, What's a good girl like you doing in a class like this?" Peeved and choleric, Inuyasha stormed up to the pestering youkai and punched him in the gut, "Get lost you dick faced cunt" Kouga cunningly grinned, "Oh, So the half human slut can talk big, but can he back it up?" Kagome sat in between the intense glaring and coughed to get the alpha males' attention, "You know, I don't really like guys who have a potty as a mouth." She giggled as she saw the immediate reactions of the boys, an evil smirk widened on Kagome's face, 'I could totally take advantage of this, I've got them in the palms of my hands...' "Yeah me neither miss, I really try to keep my curses at a minimum, but over the years of hanging out with this mutt I've just been so harshly influenced, please forgive me darling...?" "It's uh... Kagome Higurashi..." The wolf was about to grab her hands and pull something on her when the dog interrupted with a punch on the mans head, "And he's Kouga Ookami-Ito" Kouga pushed the furious half demon to the ground: no sweat. "So Kagome, You new here? I swear I've seen you before... But I keep doubting myself, Since I'd never forget a face as beautiful as yours..." he breathed provokingly into Kagome's left ear, this sent frightened shivers down her spine. "Kouga was it?" The wolf nodded, Kagome peered over at the jealous hanyou then looked back at the man in front of her, "Me and a few of my friends are having a small party at my apartment, alcoholic beverages provided... Since you seem to be a companion to Inuyasha-" "Keh! Far from it!" Inuyasha bluntly intruded, "Anyways, How bout you bring a few people... Maximum 5." Kagome tore off a neat square off of her workbook and jotted down her address, she smiled flirtatiously and slipped the note into his shirt pocket, "Here you go, Kouga-kun" she winked and then shooed him away from her.

Inuyasha ill-temperedly reached over the table for his chair and placed it beside Kagome again, "What was that for?" Kagome was laughing even harder then before, "Oh kami, You should have seen your reaction. PRICELESS!" The hanyou was more than a 'little' confused, "What are you talking about? Was that some kind of sick joke? You really shouldn't be giving total strangers your address you know!" She patted Inuyasha's shoulder, "One, I was just pretending to flirt with him. Two, Yes a very 'sick' joke indeed. And finally, Three, He's not a stranger, I went to school with him in Middle school and junior high. Also I went to daycare with him when I was 6, So F.Y.I He's not really a stranger." Inuyasha was trying to process all this information into his mind all at once, "...Wait But didn't he say he'd never seen you before?" The moe-gifted girl sighed, "He was kidding! I mean I only really was actual... kind of... sort of friends with him in day care and middle school, When I got to junior high he became really popular. I suppose he just grew out of a loner like me... But oh well, He really got on my nerves." "Why on earth did you invite him then lamebrain?" The end of class bell rang, its long and dull tune came blasting out of the speakers, she smiled, "Well we do need some more people to make party games more interesting..." She skipped merrily off, down the hallways of the D-block, Inuyasha ran after her, determined to get to the bottom of her mischievous plan.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the school in the A-Block, Miroku was packing up his acoustic guitar. With a few clicks of the locks, his beloved ax was securely packed away in the dark, black, violet velvet lined case. The A-Block was more of a 'Musical' side of the university, although the B-Block had a small classroom for choir, but the A-Block was definitely for more of an instrumental, solo singers and bands to get together and chat, jam or just hang out. Of course there were instructors, teachers and other people who came their to share their musical talents but the A-Block was certainly one of the most chilled out places in the school, Sango had been there often with Miroku, sometimes Inuyasha would go as well if he wasn't busy with being swarmed by large masses of girls... Miroku swung his guitar case over his back and awkwardly carried the instrument to the college entrance. "You sure you don't need any help there Miroku?" The playboy shook his head, "No it's fine, Besides" he stopped struggling with his guitar and acted like the weight was nothing, with a sparkle in his smile and a glint in his eye he spoke provocatively, "I could <em>never <em>let a _sexy _woman like yourself carry such a load." The girl's cheek was somewhat tinted with a light shade of rosy-red, she quickly lowered her head in shame and turned her back to the philanderer. Miroku was in the middle of approaching touchdown, when suddenly instead of the lady casually walking she started to jog at a fast pace. The confused womanizer started jogging in sync with the girl and focused his vision to the people Sango was waving to, "Oh hey, Sango it's Kagome and Inuyasha!" Sango turned her head to Miroku, "No shit dumabass" she bluntly conveyed. Miroku was shocked and frozen in time, Sango had to walk back over to the letch then literally 'drag' him over to their friends.

Kagome forcefully shut her cell phone, "Inuyasha, That was Kouga. He's got 5 people to come… So altogether we've got 9 people!" The hanyou stared at Kagome and rolled his eyes, "Oh hooray!" he exclaimed sarcastically. Sango looked puzzled, "5 people to come to what?" A sweat-drop slid down Kagome's cheek, "Oh, It's nothing really…" she mumbled, "She's hosting a Party, and you're not supposed to know about it." Kagome through her bag at the hanyou, "Inuyasha! You told her the secret! You've ruined the plan again!" Sango politely intruded the quarrelling couple, "Not to seem nosey but… What's this 'party' you're going on about?" Kagome got on her tip-toes and put her arm around Sango's shoulder, "You and Miroku are invited to a kind of small party at my flat tonight, That's why we wanted to meet up with you guys!" Before Sango could get any response in, Miroku got up off the ground and gleamed excitingly at Kagome, "Myself and Sango would absolutely accept your invitation!" he shouted gladly. The busty girl nodded to confirm her invititaion, Inuyasha bent down in front of Kagome, "Well It's settled then, If your all going then we're going to have to stock up on a few items." The giggy girl jumped into the hanyou's back and -like usual- pointed to the direction they were to head, ONWARDS MY TRUSTY STEED!" Inuyasha averted his eyes, face-palmed then pulled a face at Kagome, "What is wrong with you?" he sarcastically queried like an idiot.

"So, I suppose you'll be needing soft drinks and chips?" Sango asked Kagome with a baffled expression on her face, "HA!" she exclaimed, and awkward silence flew by, "Oh... You were being serious... Well, In that case... This small party is going to have, Oh how to put it, alcoholic beverages included." "So you'll be needing Wine or Whiskey and Beer or something?" she enquired again, still extremely puzzled, Kagome nodded, "Yes! All 3 of them! Plus snacks... So confectionery, chips, dips... Anything that is yummy..." Miroku grabbed Sango's rear and groped her thoroughly, "YES KIND LADIES... and harsh man, LET US GO FORTH AND BY SOME PAR-TAY FOOD AND DRINKS!" With a firm misuse of her large binder books, Sango vitriolically slammed the item right onto the back of the debauchee's head -leaving him once again abusively wounded- The buoyant gang of classmates ventured off into the center of the Tokyo Metropolitan to invest on some supplies for that evening's paradisiacal shindig.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So, You may have realized, But this chapter is nearly 3000 words less then the 1st one. XD SO I'm planning to add an extra 3000 words to the next chapter, maybe it about 10,000-11,000 words, Which is good because the next chapter is going to be a lemon! THATS RIGHT! A LEMON, EVERYONE GET THEIR PART GEAR ON BECAUSE THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME SERIOUS DRUNKEN ACTS GOING ON 'ROUND KAG'S APARTMENT TONIGHT!)**

_So, Stay tuned in! And if you aren't to fond of the erotic-literation (smut) then I suggest you either skip it, or just read it anyways! But make sure that you are over the appropriate Age, because I am not responsible for your traumaticy after reading it LOL!_

_Poo is over and Out~ _

_OwO_

**_**Got any ideas about what you'd like to happen in this fanfic? Comment on the story or Message me here I'd be glad to put your unique concepts into this piece of fan-made literature!**_**


End file.
